Heli Pilot (BTD7:GW)
The Heli Pilot is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Overview This basic tower works as the same as BTD6, but has 4 targeting systems: Lock in Place, Follow Touch, Patrol, and Pursuit; attack range increased by +1 unit, and the rotors' hitbox is increased to ~36 units when unupgraded. Upgrades (Costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Quad Darts ($500) Shoots 4 darts per volley instead of 2. Armor Piercing Darts ($750) Darts deal triple damage to Ceramic, Marble, Lead, and Fortified Bloons Razor Rotors ($1,750) *Description: "Razor Rotor blades rip up Bloons on contact, including Lead and Frozen Bloons." *Details: Razor Rotors has 40 pierce and 2 damage. Apache Dartship ($20,750) * Description: "Adds a large missile array and powerful machine guns." * Details: The machine gun shoots a stream of darts and shoots missiles that can seek out blooms and explode. Missiles do 3 damage and 40 Pierce within the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosion radius, and are fired at infinite range. Attack speed increased by +30%. Apache Prime ($47,500) * Description: "The Apache Prime leaves most Bloons wishing they'd never been inflated." * Details: The lasers and plasma cannon now have 25 and 15 pierce respectively, and strip 3 and 6 layers per shot instead of 1 respectively. Its homing missiles do 20 damage (50 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) and 80 pierce within the 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosion radius. Razor Rotors do 70 pierce and 5 damage. Path 2 Bigger Jets ($300) Powerful jets make Heli move much faster. IFR Instruments ($600) Allows Heli Pilot to detect and shoot Camo Bloons. Stripping Rotors ($2,500) *Description: "Rotors strips through bloon properties except Fortified and Lead Properties." *Details: Rotors has 20 pierce. Support Chinook ($13,500) * Description: "Abilities: Drops lives and cash crates, or can pick up and redeploy most Monkey types." * Details: Has 2 abilities: Allows the Support Chinook to move towers to a new location and Every Support Chinook crate will guarantee start with cash, then the second one with lives, and the process repeats. Every cash crate will drop a value of $2000, while every med crate will drop a value of 65 lives. Special Poperations ($32,750) * Description: "Deploys a powerful special Monkey Marine with machine gun." * Details: Crate abilities have 3x the bonuses (Cash and Lives) and adds another ability that drops one temporary "Marine" monkey in-game upon activation which shoots like a fast-shooting Super Monkey with 52 units of attack range that pops 6 layers per shot and has 30 pierce per dart. The Marine can also pop Camo and Leads, making it effective against most Bloon types. The marine can move identical to the official artwork, and takes no footprint. Path 3 Faster Firing ($350) Faster attack speed. Faster Darts ($550) Darts are propelled much faster through the air. Downdraft Shove ($4,500) *Description: "Can collide with and shove MOAB-Class Bloons, impeding their movement and blows Bloons away from the Heli, back toward the entrance." *Details: Downdraft attack does 30 pierce. Comanche Defense ($11,500) * Description: "Automatically calls in 3 more Comanches when they're most needed." * Details: Around every 45 seconds it calls in 3 mini Comanche Helicopters armed with missiles and darts which do 40 pierce and 4 damage within the 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosion radius for Missiles and 3 pierce and 7 damage for Darts. Eventually the Comanches will leave after 30 seconds. Comanche Commander ($37,500) * Description: "Upgraded weapons. Also automatically calls in 3 more Comanches permanently." * Details: Mini Helicopters' Missiles and Darts have 3x the stats, and have the mini helicopters' Downdraft Shove upgrade (see above). Differences from BTD6 * Base tower buffed (see above for Overview), price decreased Path 1 * Quad Darts price decreased * Pursuit removed, Armor Piercing Darts added * Razor Rotors buffed * Apache Dartship buffed, price increased * Apache Prime greatly buffed, laser damage nerfed, price increased Path 2 * Downdraft replaced with Stripping Rotors * Support Chinook's crates are not randomized values, price increased * Special Poperations buffed, Marine ability can move (see above), price increased Path 3 * Faster Darts price increased * Downdraft (moved to 0/0/3) and MOAB Shove merged into Downdraft Shove * Comanche Defense indirectly buffed, loses cooldown and RBE requirement, price increased * Comanche Commander buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Mobile Towers